1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing and ink roller assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,269 to W. T. Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 to W. A. Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,782 to T. Funahashi; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,562; 4,280,863 and 4,334,470 to P. H. Hamisch, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,842 to L. E. Willams et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,751 to J. R. Kessler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,201 to J. R. Kessler; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,141 and 4,478,145 to J. D. Mistyurik; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,869, 5,516,362 and 5,774,160 to A. Gundjian et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,227 to J. D. Mistyurik et al.